Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device has been widely applied because of its advantages such as thinner body, lower power consumption and zero radiation. LCD devices in existing market mostly are manufactured in backlight mode including a LC panel and a backlight module. Considering the LC panel cannot emit light by its own, a light source provided by the backlight module is necessary to achieve normal display. Consequently, the backlight module has become one of key components of the LCD device.
Depending on a difference in a location where the light is incident, the backlight module is classified into direct-lit type backlight module and edge-lit type backlight module.